


Green Light

by adventursplorer



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Neighbors, Saviour, cheat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-08 00:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14682306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventursplorer/pseuds/adventursplorer
Summary: Drunken night outStranger saves youEx-boyfriend pitches up at your doorStranger saves you again





	Green Light

She was at a red light in her love life, and it was her own doing. She couldn't get over him and so all she could do was just sway her hips to the music, lifting the shot of vodka into the air and inhaling it till the last drop. 

She was drunk, to say the least, drowning her troubles through dancing and alcohol. She opened her eyes for a second, seeing the face that haunted her, that broke her heart. She knew it was a figment of her imagination but it still hurt.

She took a few steps into the crowded dance floor and closed her eyes again, shutting out anything but the music and the buzz. Behind her eyelids, the music brought back memories. Memories of him, before it all unraveled.

The cheater, the devil who wore his heart on his sleeve, would not leave her mind and she was angry. She was so angry cause all she wanted to was let him go. He wasn't hers. He was someone else's and he was a completely different person to whom she knew.

He said he would always be in love with her. He lied, he wasn't even in love with the girl that he was cheating on with Clarke. Love was just a word for him, but for both Clarke and his other half, they were feelings. Feelings he destroyed in both girls.

The tears welled up behind her closed eyes as she got angrier. She opened her eyes once more and let a stray droplet trickle down her cheek. She stopped dancing and dropped her arms, she just wanted to let it go, let him go. The perfect guy, her knight in shining armor but he wasn't hers and she wasn't his.

She takes a breath trying to take in her surroundings. She suddenly felt too enclosed, like there were too many people in one space. 

Ignoring the people jumping around her, she makes her way to the bathroom. She's way too drunk to walk straight so she manages to stumble into someone with black curly hair and way too many freckles to count. "Are you alright, Princess?" He says holding her close to him. She meets his eyes, kind brown eyes. Like a deer... She knows someone with those eyes, but she can't remember who it was and her blurring vision stops her from being able to look at her new guardian.

"No." She softly says and his grip tightens around her.

"Come on, let's get you home." He tells her and she holds his hand as he pulls her through the crowd to the entrance of the club. His deep soothing voice sticking with her, like honey. She hoped she would remember it in the morning.

She trudges along, finding herself glued to his side. Does she even know this man? Then again, does she even care?

On her way home, in the taxi, she manages to fall asleep on her rescuer's shoulder. She grips onto his hand as he manages to wake her up and help her out of the cab and up the stairs of her apartment.

Her half-asleep state means she doesn't bother to see who he is when he helps her into her apartment and into her bedroom. "Night, Princess", is the last thing she hears before shutting her eyes to darkness.

The morning after, she wakes up to a pounding headache. She cracks her eyes open, noticing the closed blinds, a bottle of water and 2 aspirins on her nightstand. She tries to remember the night before, just remembering the deep brown eyes of a stranger and a smooth voice. Her mind pulls at memories which makes her think that she may know who helped her.

She climbs out of bed slowly and makes her way to the kitchen, making some coffee and plopping down on the sofa, which would be where she spent most of her Saturday.

That was until the doorbell rang. She slid off the couch, making her way over to the door and the person standing there made her stomach drop.

"Clarke, please..." Finn starts.

"No, you've done enough." She interrupts him and tries to close the door on him.

"Please listen. I miss you. I need you." He says, pulling at the door, almost trying to grab at her.

"Get the hell out of here Finn, or I'll call the police." She shouts at him feeling the anger well up inside of her.

Finn drops his arm in defeat. Clarke takes one last lingering glance at him before he opens his mouth again. "Clar-" The rest of her name is cut off by the door slam. "I just want to talk." She hears muffled through the door.

She stays quiet. "I know you can hear me, can you please just open the door so we can talk." He slaps the door, "Damn it, Clarke, I'm sorry. Please?"

Suddenly all goes quiet with a small voice coming through from down the hall. The new neighbour that she doesn't quite get on with probably was having a hissy fit over the amount of noise coming from her apartment, yet again. At least he would be taking it out on Finn and not her, she may, however, get a mouthful from him later over folding the washing.

Both men start shouting and she starts making out the argument, sliding down the door trying to block out the noise. "She doesn't want you, get lost." Her neighbour shouts and she almost wants to open the door to see what was going on.

"Who the hell are you to tell me that?" Finn yells back, definitely getting angry at this stranger for putting him in his place.

"The one seeing how much you've hurt her and complaining how much noise you're making on a weekend." Her short-term new favourite neighbour yells.

"Like you know what you're talking about. I love her, she just doesn't see that." Finn shouts and this is where Clarke stops listening. It hurts too much to hear him say that, especially after all he's put her through. She was sick and tired of feeling that hope, no matter how deep down it was. It was still there and until she never saw Finn again, it would keep bubbling up. 

Suddenly all went silent with the sound of footsteps stomping down the stairs. She waited for any signs of other noise, but only heard the door down the corridor close softly. She let the tears slide down her cheeks as she took in the stress of the moment.

It was just too much, too many emotions. Anger for Finn thinking it was his right to have to talk to her when he was the one that cheated. Sadness for her broken heart and her inability to let him go. Relief, she felt for her neighbour managing to send Finn away and fight for her when she couldn't. And finally, confusion for as to why her neighbour stepped in for her as he did, he had only been here for two weeks and they already had one argument through a door. So technically they had never met before. She had only seen him in passing, coming and going from his apartment and in the laundry room.

She rested her head against the door, taking her time to calm down and clear her mind. 

When she finally got up she opened her door and headed down the corridor to apartment 202, wiping her tear tracks and wiping hands on her jeans, and then straightening her ponytail. She stands tall, composing herself and knocks on his door. She's greeted by a soft smile and warm brown eyes. "You again Princess? How are you feeling from last night?" He questions and suddenly it all makes sense.

The eyes, the freckles, the voice. She finally pieced it all together, feeling super stupid. "It was you?" She questions, not thinking. Of course it was him.

"Not surprised you don't remember, with the state you were in." He gives her a smirk.

She gives an embarrassed laugh, "Well I suppose a thank you is in order." She pauses. "And for what you did back there." Her eyes flick to the area of the recent incident.

"Anything for the Princess of apartment 201." He jokes.

"My name's Clarke, you know?" She tells him, laughing along with his joke.

"I did not know. But I prefer Princess anyways." He tells her and sticks out his hand, "I don't believe I've introduced myself either, Bellamy Blake."

"Clarke Griffin. Nice to finally properly meet you, without you yelling at me for playing loud music through my door." She grins and he laughs.

"It was pretty loud, but I will let it go as long as next time you decide to have a party, I want an invite." He raises his eyebrows and she bites the challenge with sticking out her hand again.

"Deal." She says and he takes it with a small smile.

The small smile falters slightly. "Look if that guy ever comes back again, I will deck him for you. Alright? No one should have to endure what he's put you through and if you ever want to have a coffee sometime and talk about it. I am a good listener." He leans on the side of the door frame, crossing his arms over his chest with the same smile he had given her earlier.

"I might just take you up on that offer, Bellamy Blake." She says and his name rolls off her tongue. A new sound that she could easily come to say more often, one that she'd hope to get to say more often.

He gives her a bright smile and it's suddenly like there's a green light telling her to go for it. If she thought that Finn would always hold her back, all she would need was something to pull her forward and Bellamy was already helping her do just that. So she took that leap of faith.

"I could use a coffee right about now." She says, giving him a small smile. His bright smile widens and she knows that this is a good path to be on. When he takes that step to move back and welcome her into his house, she takes that step forward, away from her troubles of the past. All she could see was a green light, telling her to go.


End file.
